colorfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HenryNe
Check out Talk:Suggestions Also please see what you can do about this need I love how the Marvel Database handles templates and I wish to have something similar set up on Color Sorting. This is what I've come up with so far: * =Codes and Numbers= Please check out Hexidecimal Chart to see what codes are available to name. The hexadecimal code that matches this color is ** =Justification= This article will be judged by what is written as a justification and may be deleted or rewritten if the justification does not adhere to the Color Sorting Policies. *** =Confirmation by Picture= **** =References= ***** --Bejjinks 23:28, 28 August 2008 (UTC) hexcodes for brink and carrot I've noticed hexcodes on both Brink and Carrot. I'm not sure where these codes came from. It's possible I may have put them in by accident but they don't match anything I've done intentionally. At http://chir.ag/phernalia/name-that-color/ brink has a hexcode of FB607F. I think this is the hexcode we should use for brink because I think it matches the concept best. FFC0CB is too light, not enough "on the brink". At http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors carrot has a hexcode of ED9121. However, I'm more willing to go with F05600 for carrot cause it does match the concept well. I don't want to change them without your opinion. What do you think about these hexcodes? :Hello Bejjinks, with the Brink - Yes, I have added the code, and was taken from Pink instead Pink Brink. Sorry. You can see my changes from History and view the diffs to yours. The hexcode for Carrot I have picked from picture with Gimp and the color circle - simple by view and compared with my eyes. Feel free to change both. --HenryNe 18:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I changed Brink. I'm gonna leave Carrot for now as I'm undecided. By the way, I moved the "gallery" to the page Caribbean and deleted Caribbean/test. --Bejjinks 21:26, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Claim your star If you know how, visit http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteer_portal and claim your star. I'll confirm that you did the work and deserve the credit. I've also got another project if you're ready. Check out http://color.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Colors_of_skin&action=edit What I'd like, if possible, is to have a bot or a page that automatically updates to be like a category page. The difference is, I want the items to show up in a table with the hexcode and a picture or visual reference. Is this too big of a project? --Bejjinks 02:04, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't know how to become a star, and not need such. But, thanks for your offer. :-) :Please see → Forum:Bot for overview hexcode and pictures Forum It's about time to create a forum for the color wiki. The basics have been done so I'm about to invite some other color professionals and actively promote this wiki. This means we will soon have more than just the two of us contributing. A forum would be very useful for us to stay in communication with each other. If you know how to set up a forum, by all means, set one up. Otherwise, I think that's my next priority is to set up a forum. Also, check out Main/test and tell me what you think. --Bejjinks 00:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Well the forum was a lot easier to set up than I expected. Please visit Forum:Watercooler. --Bejjinks 00:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::With Main/test, I see problems for browsers with 1024x786. Gallery has a fixed width. I feel, this is not good for top of a page. The right column has a fixed width of 300 pixel. I have adjusted the gallery to fit into this area. I strongly suggest not to remove "mainpage-rightcolumn..." tags. Please check my version. Forum is good, we can use this, it's better as private talks here. —HenryNe 06:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC)